elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Hitachi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Hitachi Elevator. China Hong Kong *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations (2002For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only.) *TVB City, Tseung Kwan O (2003) *Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers) / MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Kowloon Bay (2007) *ICAC Headquarter Building, North Point (2007) *CityWalk 2, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Mayfair Garden Hotel, Jordan *Sino Centre, Mong Kok (1984, modernized) *Dundas Square, Mong Kok (1996) *Pakpolee Commercial Centre, Mong Kok *East Ocean Centre (1982) *Tuen Mun Trend Plaza, Tuen Mun (1988) *Kennedy Town Community Complex, Kennedy Town *Concordia Lutheran School, North Point (1968, slightly modernized by Hitachi) *Fung Wo Estate *Lai Kit Lau (Block A), Lai Tak Tsuen, Braemar Hill (1976, replaced in 2008) *Tung Tau Court, Shau Kei Wan *Po Lam Estate, Po Lam Hitachi_2013_HKPH.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Fung Wo Estate. Hitachi_in_HKPHB_2000s.jpg|Hitachi elevator in a HOS estates (Tung Tau Court Carpark) Hitachi_PRHs_1980s.jpg|1980s Hitachi elevators in Po Lam Estate. Macau *University of Macau *Portas do Cerco Mainland China *Midtown Beijing, Beijing *Imperial Garden Jinyue Hotel, Taiyuan *Sofitel Xi'an *Qujian Hotel, Xi'an Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Gading Marina, Jakarta Central Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas) (modernized in late 2013) *Gedung Indosat (Auditorium 001) *Kementerian Luar Negeri (Ministry of Home Affairs) (2014) *Skyline Building/Gedung Cakrawala *Fujifilm Building, Matraman *Plaza Sentral (1984) *Ratu Plaza (1981) *Ratu Plaza Office Tower (1981) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital - Paviliun Tumbuh Kembang *Wisma Staco *The Park Lane Jakarta (1998) West Jakarta *Illigals Hotel and Club Mangga Besar (car park section) *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower (1982) *Wisma Asia East Jakarta *Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1980) South Jakarta *Kementerian Perindustrian (Ministry of Industrial) *Gedung Asuransi Wahana Tata, Kuningan *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC), Kuningan (1987) *Plaza Kuningan (1984) *Wisma Argo Manunggal (1984) *Wisma Bakrie *Wisma Jasa Raharja *Patra Jasa Tower *Melawai Plaza, Blok-M *Pasaraya Grande (Building A), Blok-M (1986)These buildings have Hitachi Computer Control elevators. *Apartemen Golf Pondok Indah Other cities *Institut Teknologi Bandung, Bandung - Center for Arts, Design and Language (2015) Japan Hokkaido * Bonni Annex Hakodate Tōhoku Region Aomori * Hachinohe Station (2000) *Shin-Aomori Station (2009) *Hirosaki Station (2009/2010) Akita * Tayler Made, Tazawako outlet mall Kantō Region Tokyo * Ebisu Garden Place (1999) * Tokyo Station (to Shinkansen tracks) *Tokyo Station Underground Shopping Centre *Tokyo Disneyland monorail stations *Tokyo Disneyland Hotel *Haneda Domestic Airport Terminal 2 *Garden Hotel Narita *Hotel New Otani *Shinagawa Station(To shinkansen tracks(Modded into Fujitec in 2012)) *Ekimise Asakusa *Shinjuku Nomura Building *Shinjuku Center Building *Shinjuku Mitsui Building *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building *Imperial Hotel *Apavilla Hotel Asakusa Mitsuke *Dentsu the Head Building (Caretta Siodome) *Siodome City Center *Keio Plaza Hotel *St.Tropez Ikebukuro *Animate Akihabara (Main Building) *Sun Square *Ikebukuro Tobu Department Store *Seibu Department Store Ikebukuro Headquarters *Diver City Tokyo Plaza, Odaiba *Venus Fort, Odaiba *Mulan, Akihabara Tochigi * Tokyu Harvest Club Kinugawa Kanagawa * Okayada Mores (shortest escalator in the world) Gunma * Takasaki station (Tracks 2→8) Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Tominoko Hotel Shizuoka * Atami Station (platforms 1 to 6) Aichi * Bic Camera Nagoya * Meitetsu Narumi Station * Matsuzaka Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Skyle Shopping Building * Kintetsu Passe Department Store * Chunichi Building * Nagoya Sakae Mitsukoshi Department Store * Nagoya Marriott Associa Hotel * Meitetsu Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Matsuzaka Department Store Nagoya Station Shops Fukui * Tsuruga Station Nagano * Nagano Station( tracks 11→14) Gifu * Gifu Station Pedestrian Bridge Kansai Region Osaka * Tsutenkaku Tower * JR Universal-City station * Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store * Youyou Park * Hanshin Department Store Umeda Headquarters * Osaka Station Building No.3 * Osaka Station Pedestrian Bridge * Hotel Granvia Osaka Shiga * Nagahama Royal Hotel * Ohmi Community Center Chūgoku Region Hiroshima * Tokyu Hands Hiroshima Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Main Terminal) (1998)Escalators and moving walks only, elevators were installed by Mitsubishi. *1 Utama Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya (1995) *One World Hotel, Petaling Jaya *Ria Apartment, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Komtar Tower, George Town, Penang (1986) *City Square, Johor Bahru *Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor Bahru Singapore *Changi International Airport **Terminal 1 **Terminal 2 **Terminal 3 (2008) *Bukit Panjang Plaza (1998) *ViVo City (2006) *Holiday Inn Atrium Hotel *Liang Court (Clarke Quay) (1986) *Novotel Clarke Quay (1986) *16 Collyer Quay (formerly Hitachi Tower) (1991) *Albert Complex *Parkway Centre *JCube (Jurong East) (2012) *Westgate Shopping Centre (Jurong East) (2013) *Faber Crest Condominium (1999) *Regency Suites *Prudential Building *TradeHub21 *Blk. 50 Ngee Ann Polytechnic *OG Chinatown *SMU Victoria street *Vision Crest Residence (Oxley Rise) *The Nexus (Bukit Timah) *Draycott 8 (Draycott Dr) *The Tessarina (Bukit Timah) *Golden Mile Complex *Fragrance Hotel Rose *Fragrance Hotel Balastier *Katong Shopping Centre *Singapore Woodlands Checkpoint *Aperia Mall (2014) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 * C.P. Tower 2 *Fortune Town *Grand Mercure Bangkok Fortune *Asia Hotel Bangkok *The Sukosol Bangkok (Formerly Siam City Hotel) *Shibuya 19 *RS Tower *Hotel Glow Pratunam (2012) *City Complex *Ramathibodi Hospital (Main Building) *Piyavan Tower *Century the Movie Plaza *Phibun Prachasan School ์Northern Bangkok * Union Mall * Don Mueang Airport Eastern Bangkok * The Mall Bangkapi * The Mall Ramkhamhaeng 3 * Fashion Island * The Grand FourWings Convention Hotel Southern Bangkok *Amarin Tower *MBK Center (1984) *C.P. Tower 1 *Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel *St. Louis Hospital *The Tawana Bangkok *Silom Plaza *Narai Hotel *Sukhumvit Plaza *Robinson Sukhumvit *Maneeya Center *Wave Place Building (Home Pro Plus) *Srijulsup Tower *St. Louis College *Tongtara Hotel Riverside *King Royal Garden Inn *Lerdsin Hospital **Kanchanapisek Building *Siam Square One (2014) *MBK TowerThese buildings installed with Hitachi DFRS (Destination Dispatch) system. *The EmQuartier (2015) *Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier (2015) *Siam@Siam Design Hotel and Spa *Chartered Square *Silom Center *Srifuangfung Building *Radisson Suites Bangkok Sukhumvit *YWCA Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Faculty of Economics **Mahittalathibet Building Northern Thonburi * Siriraj Hospital * Sinn Sathorn Tower (Low zone elevators) * Yanhee Hospital * Millennium Hilton Bangkok Southern Thonburi *The Mall Bangkae *Seacon Bangkae *Innovative Learning Institute *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Central Building 2 ** Central Building 3 ** Central Building 4 ** Central Building 5 **School of Liberal Arts ** Office of the President ** Continuous Education Center * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** Offices Building Central Region * The Mall Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * Pantip Plaza Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Rattanathibet, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Freight elevators) * Future Park Rangsit, Pathumthani * Zeer Rangsit, Pathumthani * Mida Dhavaravati Grande Hotel Nakhon Pathom * Banhan Chaemsai Tower, Suphanburi * Novotel Hua Hin Cha Am Beach Resort & Spa, Petchaburi Northern Region * Maya Lifestyle Shopping Center, Chiangmai * CentralFestival Chiangmai * Viangbua Mansion, Chiangmai * Furama Chiangmai Northeastern Region * Tukcom Landmark Plaza, Udonthani Eastern Region * Pacific Park Sriracha, Chonburi * Pacific Park Hotel, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi * Queen Savang Vadhana Memorial Hospital, Chonburi * CentralPlaza Chonburi (Freight elevators) * D-Beach Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Siam@Siam Design Hotel Pattaya, Chonburi Southern Region * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * Robinson Hatyai, Songkhla * Diana Shopping Mall, Hatyai, Songkhla * New Season Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * CentralPlaza Suratthani Notes and references Hitachi